


00:00:00:00:00

by Noctulier



Series: BruDick Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: AU Donde naces con un reloj que te indica el tiempo que falta para conocer a tu alma gemela, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, BruDick Week 2020, Brudick - Freeform, Day 1: AU Soulmates, Death, M/M, Pain, Romance, The Flying Graysons - Freeform, death of parents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-20 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: Extendió ambos brazos, Richard sujetó el derecho. Las manos del chico temblaban ligeramente, los ojos llenos de tristeza pronto se llenaron de añoranza e incertidumbre. Con calma subió la manga del saco hasta revelar el marcador en su piel.00:00:00:00:00Brudick.AU-Almas gemelas.One-Shot para la Brudick Week 2020 :D
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: BruDick Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597453
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: BruDick Week 2020





	00:00:00:00:00

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
> Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

—Si sigues viendo el marcador en tu brazo dejará de avanzar—Dick levantó la mirada ante las palabras amenazadoras de su madre.

—No puedo evitarlo ¡Hoy es el día!—Mary rió enternecida ante la sonrisa apabullante de su hijo.

—Sí, y por eso es que no debes estar tan ansioso o no sucederá.

Dick hizo un puchero. Él sabía que eso no era cierto, puesto que, sin importar lo que hiciera o pasara ese día, él conocería a su otra mitad, su alma gemela.

Lo sabía porque de esa forma se habían conocido sus padres y abuelos; siguiendo el ritmo del marcador tatuado en su piel. La mayoría de los humanos nacían con un reloj gigante en su antebrazo. El reloj incluía una fecha con los años, meses, días, horas y segundos que faltaban para conocer a su alma gemela. Cada reloj era diferente. Unos eran digitales, como el suyo que únicamente tenía grabados los números, otros eran de manecillas y engranaje como el de sus padres y otros pocos de arena y sol, aunque esos no eran muy comunes de encontrar. Por eso estaba tan emocionado, porque su marcador estaba a punto de vencer.

Si bien era cierto que, no todas las almas gemelas estaban destinadas a enamorarse—algunas se convertían en rivales, enemigos mortales o mejores amigos—, Dick deseaba creer que él y su otra mitad si lo harían.

Cuando Dick había nacido, sus padres se sorprendieron de lo pronto que vencía su marcador, tan solo a los once años y siete meses. De hecho su padre se burlaba de él, diciéndole que tenía que trabajar el doble de duro ya que se casaría en la mitad de tiempo a comparación suya, o que su pareja había nacido muchos años antes y por eso su reloj vencía tan rápido. Su madre le daba codazos, diciéndole que no lo asustara pero Richard solo reía diciendo que estaba bien.

—Vamos Robin—dijo Mary revolviéndole el pelo— tenemos que ensayar para la función de hoy.

Dick dio una última mirada a su reloj antes de bajarse la manga de su traje, asintiendo.

— ¡Voy!

_°•°•°•°_

Bruce miraba indeciso el boleto entre sus dedos. Aun dudaba si ir a una función de circo fuese lo más conveniente. El crimen nunca cesaba y por lo mismo tampoco podía hacerlo Batman, sin embargo, Alfred había sido muy claro en sus indicaciones:

_«Gotham no se caerá a pedazos mientras yo este en guardia. No olvide que día es hoy, no encontrara a su pareja si se pasa todo el día encerrado en una cueva.»_

A decir verdad, a Bruce nunca le intereso el tema de las _almas gemelas,_ era demasiado escéptico para creer en ello. Sus progenitores no habían sido destinados, aun así, fueron el matrimonio más feliz y amoroso que pudo existir. Su padre había nacido con un reloj tatuado, pero jamás encontró a su _destinada._ Cuando el marcador llego a cero simplemente continuo con su vida, conociendo unos años después a su madre, una mujer que había nacido sin el tiempo tatuado en la tez.

En lo personal, Bruce creía que lo mejor era nacer sin dicho reloj; de esa forma se evitaba estar esperando a una persona que no existía —como lo era el caso de su padre— o alguien del que jamás te enamorarías.

Resopló arrugando el billete. Esta vez le haría caso a Alfred, iría a la función aunque no creía encontrar a nadie especial, nadie podría entender su dolor, lo grande y eterno de su lucha. Por más que lo fingieran, nadie podría entender a Batman.

Tal vez Bruce Wayne estaba destinado a tener una alma gemela, pero Batman no.

Y él era Batman.

— ¿Ya tomó su decisión, señor?—preguntó Alfred, parado en el marco de la puerta. Bruce asintió.

— ¿Formal o informal?

—Me parece que un traje de gala no es lo más apropiado para ir a una función de circo, empero hoy no es un día cualquiera—Alfred se acercó al armario de ropa sacando de él un pantalón de gabardina— Sugiero un atuendo casual.

_°•°•°•°_

Dick sonreía ante los murmullos estruendosos del público. La función estaba a punto de empezar y ellos estaban realizando su calentamiento previo, algo de vital importancia. Una cosa era hacer acrobacias en el aire sin red de protección y otra muy diferente brincar al vacío con los músculos agarrotados.

— ¡Flying Graysons en cinco minutos!—les gritó una de las malabaristas que acababa de salir de escena.

— ¡Gracias Lora!—contestó su padre moviendo los hombros— ¿Están listos?

— ¡Yo siempre estoy listo!—exclamó feliz Dick, haciendo volteretas en el aire.

—No te vayas a lastimar—le llamo la atención su madre.

—No puedo, soy un Flying Grayson.

Sus papás rieron.

—Bien, vamos, vamos que se hace tarde.

Caminaron sin prisa a la parte lateral del circo, lugar donde entraban y salían los payasos, animales, malabaristas y magos a escena. Cuando llegó su turno salieron corriendo, saludando al público después de subir las escaleras y haberse postrado en la delgada tabla que fungía como trampolín y base de aterrizaje.

Mary sujetó el pasamanos lanzándose hacia la plataforma contraria. Tocó la tabla y regresó, haciendo un malabar, aferrándose por las rodillas al pasamanos. Dick se preparó y sujeto las manos de su madre en cuanto ella se las extendió. El viento rozándole los antebrazos le hizo cosquillas. Flexiono sus piernas al sentir que el agarre en sus muñecas se debilitaba, haciendo una maroma para aterrizar en la otra plataforma en cuanto Mary lo soltó. Su madre se fue de nuevo, extendiéndole los brazos a su padre.

Dick levanto la vista, extrañándose de lo inestable del movimiento de las cuerdas que sostenían a su madre. En cuanto su padre se sujetó de ella y el peso se dobló, alcanzo a ver como la cuerda comenzó a deshilacharse a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— ¡Papá, Mamá!—gritó horrorizado extendiendo su pequeño brazo, intentando alcanzarlos. Sin embargo la advertencia llego demasiado tarde, los cuerpos de su padres cayeron impasibles contra la arena.

_°•°•°•°_

Dick hipeaba. Ya había dejado de llorar, sus lágrimas se le habían agotado hace algunas horas. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, ardiendo de desconsuelo; observando como los peritos colocaban una cita amarilla alrededor de los cadáveres. A lo lejos Haly discutía con el comisionado de policía, los gritos eran histéricos y altisonantes, pero Dick apenas y los escuchaba. Sus sentidos estaban tan abrumados que no sabía que pensar.

— ¡No puede llevarse al chico, este circo es su familia, somos lo único que le queda!—gritó el cirquero lanzando manotazos al aire.

—Lamentablemente eso no puede ser posible—dijo el comisionado en tono conciliador—ustedes no tienen ninguna relación consanguínea con el chico, además es un testigo clave. La persona que hizo esto puede regresar a buscarlo.

—Nosotros…—Haly intentó refutar algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pudo hacerlo. Comprendió que había perdido. El circo no podía asegurar que nada ni nadie, atentaría contra el chico; con ellos Richard estaba en peligro. Los labios temblaron, conteniendo gritos sordos que no pudo pronunciar. Derrotado, bajo la cabeza mirando hacia su dirección. Dick se abrazó a sí mismo, jalando las solapas de la chaqueta que le había entregado uno de los policías. Estaba aterrado, sus padres estaban muertos, habían sido brutalmente asesinados y Haly, lo más cercano a familia que le quedaba, no había podido evitar que se lo llevaran. Estaba solo.

—Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien—dijo una policía que se había acercado, ofreciéndole un vaso humeante de chocolate.

Un enfado irracional le subió por la garganta haciéndolo morderse los labios. No, nada estaba bien ¿Qué no sedaba cuenta? Sus padres acababan de morir frente a él, cayeron al vacío sin que pudiese evitarlo ¿Tenía una idea de cómo se sentía eso? No, no la tenía y por eso estaba diciendo estupideces.

Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse bajo sus ojos, él se las quito tallándose las palmas contra la cara. Tenía ganas de gritarle a la oficial, tomar el vaso de chocolate y aventárselo en la cara, pero sabía que ella solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

—Gracias—murmuró, extendiendo su brazo para tomar el vaso.

—Tu reloj está a punto de vencer—dijo la detective en cuanto vio el dorso del brazo. Dick lo miró. Había olvidado por completo que ese día… estaba destinado a conocer a su alma gemela. El marcador estaba a tres minutos y cuarenta segundos de vencer. Ansioso volteo ver a la policía que lucía nostálgica ¿Acaso ella?...

—Mi reloj venció hace algunos meses—dijo antes de que siquiera pudiese preguntarle nada— Estoy viviendo con mi pareja actualmente.

—Oh, ya veo—dijo sintiéndose más solo, no creía que alguno de todos los policías presentes fuera su otra mitad.

—Sí, mira aquí viene el comisionado. Va a hacerte algunas preguntas más, si necesitas algo o te siente mal llámame, mi nombre es Renée, Renée Montoya— la oficial se fue, en dirección opuesta al comisionado que iba acompañado de un hombre extraño. Dick no recordaba haberlo visto antes y definitivamente, no era un policía, usaba una vestidura casual pero cara y elegante al mismo tiempo.

—Richard, este es Bruce Wayne, me gustaría que conversaras con él unos minutos.

— ¿Conversar?

—Sí —el comisionado se frotó la nuca nervioso—El señor Wayne quiere ofrecerte su ayuda. Dime tu respuesta en cuanto terminen.

El oficial le dio una mirada al hombre antes de irse, quedando parado a unos cuantos metros. Bruce se hincó, dándose cuenta de que, la diferencia de altura entre ambos podía intimidar al niño. Él lo había presenciado todo. Había visto la forma aterradora en la que los cuerpos rebotaron contra el suelo cual muñecos de trapo, muriendo al instante ante cientos de personas y, peor aún, su propio hijo.

El chico tenía los ojos hinchados, la piel grisácea, su aspecto en general denotaba tragedia. Tragedia que le provocaba un asco mórbido. Ese niño era su reflejo catorce años atrás.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio. Dick asintió, le habían dicho esas palabras por lo menos veinte veces durante toda la noche—Deseo ayudarte Richard, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, yo… yo puedo ofrecerte protección y un techo donde vivir.—Dick se horrorizó. ¿Él estaba diciendo que quería adoptarlo? la sola idea de tener que llamar a otro "Papá" lo asqueo. Los iris le temblaron, sacudiéndose de rabia y miedo.

—No quiero remplazar a mis padres—susurró, negando con fuerza— ¡No quiero hacerlo!

Bruce lo sujetó por los hombros, haciendo que se miraran directo a los ojos. Las pupilas desenfocadas de Dick le partieron el corazón. Tenía que hacer algo para frenar las lágrimas sangrantes de dolor.

—No deseo remplazarlos—Bruce subió la mano por el cuello de Dick, tratando de acunar su mejilla, percatándose de que lo había mal interpretado—Solo quiero cuidar de ti, protegerte, solo protegerte.

Él retrocedió, desconfiado. Dick estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para alejarse, cuando sintió un pinchazo en el antebrazo seguido de pulsaciones constantes, igual a una alarma que acaba de activarse. Se hizo del lado y subió la manga de la chaqueta de cuero, mirando con atención la hora impregnada en la piel.

_00:00:00:00:00_

Su pulso se aceleró, el corazón le revotaba en el pecho sin control. No podía creerlo, ¿él era… su destinado? ¿Acaso ese hombre de aspecto refinado e imponente estaba destinado a estar por siempre a su lado? Un nudo se le formo en la garganta.

— ¿Puedo ver tu brazo?—preguntó inseguro.

La pregunta desconcertó a Bruce, sin embargo, no se negó. Extendió ambos brazos, Richard asió el derecho. Las manos del chico temblaban ligeramente, los ojos llenos de tristeza pronto se llenaron de añoranza e incertidumbre. Con calma subió la manga del saco hasta revelar el marcador en su piel.

_00:00:00:00:00_

Bruce miro extrañado al niño, que sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada, le tendió el brazo mostrado la marca exacta. Al alinear sus brazos el tatuaje dejo de pulsar, quedando únicamente la alineación de los diez ceros. Bruce sintió un baldazo de agua fría, había olvidado en primer lugar porque demonios había salido de la mansión; con todo el accidente y la preocupación por la protección del niño frente a sí, había ignorado deliberadamente las pulsaciones dolorosas en su antebrazo que, creyó, eran heridas abiertas de la noche anterior. Estaba en shock, la leyenda que tanto consideraba una vil mentira estaba frente a él, mirándolo con los mismos ojos desamparados que alguna vez tuvo.

Él y Richard eran el reflejo exacto de dos almas unidas por la desgracia.

A diferencia suya, Dick no dudo y en cuanto comprobó la alineación de los relojes, se le tiro encima, abrazándolo de forma asfixiante por el cuello. Dejó que las lágrimas batieran de nuevo sus orbes azul cerúleo, exonerando toda la frustración, la ira, el miedo y el dolor que consumían su pequeño cuerpo, carbonizándolo en llamas rojas iguales a la sangre en la arena. Dick, lloró, lloró y lloró, dejando escapar entre sollozos “Mamá y Papá”.

Bruce lo sostuvo, incapaz de alejarlo de sí. Lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho, entendiendo que Dick jamás podría olvidar lo sucedido. Estaba marcado por la muerte igual que él, las viejas heridas se volvieron a abrir, segregando amargura y desprecio. El comisionado les hizo una señal a sus hombres para que se retirarán, dándoles privacidad. En cuanto la carpa de circo estuvo vacía, Bruce tomo la cabeza de Dick, separándola de su cuello.

Algunos hipidos aun escapaban de los tiernos labios.

— ¿No me dejarás?—dijo Dick desesperado. Si Bruce se iba él se quedaría solo, no tendría a nadie más que a sí mismo, ahora que sus padres se habían ido, lo único que le quedaba era el sujeto frente a él. Su alma gemela. Si Bruce lo dejaba, no podría soportarlo.

—Nunca—juró desde lo más profundo. La promesa no solo había sido de Bruce Wayne, el multimillonario ególatra, sino que también de Batman, el espíritu encarnado de la venganza—Siempre voy a cuidarte, nadie volverá a hacerte ningún daño. Nadie.

Y Dick le creyó.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D  
> Oficialmente se inicia la Brudick Week 2020 y estoy muy contenta de que así sea ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ).  
> Si llegaron hasta esta parte, gracias por leer ;u; sé que es un OS corto, pero esta hecho con amor y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> Si no estaban enterados acerca de las temáticas de la BD week y sus reglas, les dejo[ aquí ](https://brudick-week.tumblr.com/post/186815067067/welcome-to-brudick-weeks-app-navigation) el enlace de su pagina principal en Tumbrl.  
> Ojala se queden hasta el Día 7 :D.  
> Gracias por leer :'D


End file.
